In the creamer cup industry, where individual portions of cream are contained in a single small cup, these cups, according to standard practice, are bulk packages in cardboard boxes. This is both an awkward as well as an expensive method of packaging the individual cups.
Many other small products are bulk packaged in cardboard boxes in the manner described above and therefore there is a need for a replacement, inexpensive and convenient method of bulk packaging small articles.